to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter31/Letting Go
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29664693 |chapternumwp=542906066 }} Summary Porlyusica tells Gray that there is nothing more she can do for Kai. They have to make sure that he does not use up all of his magic. Gray decides to not share the healer's words with Natsu. He volunteers them to stay and guard the infirmary while the other mages join the fight against Tiamat. Soon after Igneel hurls Acnologia to the ground and claims victory for himself. He tells Natsu that the dragons had hidden inside the slayers in order to create antibodies that would prevent their eventual dragonification. Acnologia gets up and the fight cotinues. Igneel manages to maim the Black Dragon but Acnologia gouges out Igneel's side. The Fire Dragon King falls to the ground, never to get up again. Natsu and Kai run to Igneel. Natsu begs him to not go when he has just found him again. Igneel tells him that he had never abandoned him, he had seen everything and he was proud of Natsu and he asks Gray to take care of Natsu and Kai for him. Kai tells Igneel that he doesn't have to die that he can use his new ability to heal him getting Natsu's hopes in the process. Gray forbids Kai from attempting it and he and Natsu argue. Gray is forced to tell Natsu Porlyusica's prognosis. Natsu stubbornly refuses to accept it and Gray begs him not to leave him alone like everyone he has ever loved. Igneel stops the argument by reminding Natsu of what will happen to Gray if he dies. He encourages Natsu and Kai to always look to the future and let that become their will to live like he always taught them. To everyone's confusion Igneel asks Zeref to forgive him for failing and to remember what he had said. Zeref casts his Immobilization magic once again to freeze everyone save for Kai and Igneel. Zeref and Igneel make their peace. Igneel apologizes for removing Natsu's memories and Zeref thanks him for taking care of Natsu when he couldn't. Kai calls out to Zeref much in the way that Natsu did as a child. Zeref looks at him and loses his hold on reality believing Kai to be Natsu. To his dismay his happiness at being reunited with his brother activates his curse but Kai is able to absorb the dark magic without being hurt. Zeref stares at Kai in disbelief. Kai tells him that he can't hurt him and gives the Black Wizard a hug. Zeref quickly becomes enthralled by Kai, it's been a long time since he has been able to feel human contact. He takes his leave and Igneel pleads with him one last time to talk to Natsu. Kai and Igneel discuss Zeref with Igneel explaining his curse in more detail. He looks at the frozen mages and realizes that his father has already decided to fight Acnologia in his weakened state. He says his goodbyes to Igneel and heads towards Tiamat determined to ask her for help. Tiamat refuses to help wanting only to take him and get away. He disowns her and goes off to fight Acnologia on his own. Tiamat is furious that he rejected her and decides to kill Natsu and Gray so that he will have no choice but to come with her. She takes control of Silver by using a necromancy spell. Gray sees Kai fly towards Acnologia and alerts Natsu. They try to come up with a way to stop Kai from expending any magical power. Kai fights Aconologia with the remaining dragons trying to give him support. Silver tries to fight off Tiamat's control but is unable to do so. He aims his Zeroth Destruction Bow at Natsu. Gray finally notices him and Silver is able to let him know that he is being controlled and needs to be stopped. Gray tries to protect Natsu but Silver's magic pierces through his ice shield. Natsu is saved by someone holding a flame blade. Magic Used In This Chapter: Tiamat: * Silver: * Gray: * Category:Vol1 Chapters